Demon Naruto
by TheBattleMaster1003
Summary: What if Naruto had the moves and powers of Meliodas himself? How would he fare against the shinobi world? Find out in Demon Naruto. PS: Credit to LizardBoy22 on Wattpad for giving me inspiration on this story. Also a little OP warning. Les Sakura bashing, Council bashing. Fem Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, BattleMaster1003 here, heres a new story for you all to read so enjoy.**

Naruto and Satsuki were struggling against Haku as needles rained down on them.

"Are you done yet teme?" Naruto asks tiredly as he continues to dodge the senbons that were raining down on them and numbing some of the areas that they hit.

"If you have enough energy to talk, then you should be focusing on dodging dope," replied Satsuki as she moves out of the way as three senbons appeared where she was just standing.

Satsuki looks to the side and sees 10 senbons heading towards Narutos blind spot. "Move you baka," she yells as she starts to push Naruto out of the way and gets hit by the senbons instead.

"Satsuki, why the fucking hell did you do that for me," Naruto asks while crying. "Heh might as well tell you now since it won't matter, its because I love you," Satsuki confesses as she draws her last breath. Naruto just stands there in shock that the one girl that he had a crush on, had the same feelings for him as well.

Naruto yells in anger as he starts to pull on the Kyuubi's chakra, but in doing so, he unlocks something far more ancient and powerful than the Kyuubi's chakra. A dark pillar appears to envelop Naruto as he yells in anguish. A demon mark appears on his head as he powers up further and further(Meliodas demon mark), and a dark substance appears on his right side as the pillar starts to disappear.

Naruto just stands there with a blank face as he just stands there as if nothing was going to happen. Haku once again starts his assault, but the dark substance on Naruto's side just protects him as each and every senbon that Haku throws is consumed by the interesting substance. Naruto then seeming disappears and reappears outside of the mirrors, while holding Satsuki in a bridal style. He gently puts her down and disappears again. This time he reappears while punching Haku in the stomach and starts a combo that starts to destroy his body from the inside out. Haku tries to put up a defense, but Naruto just knocks his block to the side and just haymakers him in the face to retaliate.

He lands the final punch with a loud yell and Haku's heart gives out on him from the beating that he just received from Naruto's assault on him. Naruto then falls unconscious and just collapses on to the floor.

**~_Time Skip~_**

Naruto starts to wake up groggily inside his mindscape and immediately realizes that he is somewhere completely different from where he should be. Where the hell am I goddammit, Naruto yells as he looks around and sees a cage behind him.

Naruto realizes that he is inside his mind and that the Kyuubi was inside that cage, but he sensed something behind him and tried to do a spinning back kick to the mysterious presence behind him. The person caught his kick and said, "Wow you're pretty strong for your age, aren't you."

The person had blonde hair, a dragon symbol on his arm, and a strange mark on his head. "Yo, my name Meliodas and I'm your ancestor."

Naruto stared at the short person for a minute then he realized what he had just said. "Wait my ancestor, how are you still alive," Naruto asked Meliodas.

"I sealed part of my conscience inside our bloodline so that if someone ever unlocked them, I would see if they were worthy of it," Meliodas answered as he got into a fighting stance.

Naruto. recognizing this as a fight, also entered a fighting stance as he gets ready to engage the fight of his life inside his mind.

Meliodas and Naruto launch from their spots and clash with their arms hitting each other harshly. Naruto winces from how hard the impact was and how much Meliodas had overpowered him.

Meliodas launches a kick at Naruto, who ducks and then counters with a punch to the stomach. Meliodas smirks and then launches a haymaker at Meliodas as the two continue to fight with Meliodas having the upper hand and Naruto struggling to defend himself from Meliodas attacks.

"Why do you fight, for what reason do you want to continuously get stronger," Meliodas asks as he punches Naruto in the face with an uppercut. Naruto chokes on blood as he reels from the uppercut that Meliodas launched at him.

"I fight to protect the ones who are precious to me, I fight to protect the people who can't defend for themself, and I will always strive to be the protector of the innocent," Naruto answers as the mark that Meliodas has on his head starts to appear on his own forehead.

Naruto catches a punch from Meliodas and then launches his own haymaker at Meliodas making up cough up spit.

"Well, it seems after 10,000 years, I finally found my successor," Meliodas says as the mark on his forehead disappears and he relaxes out of his fighting stance. Naruto does the same and nods before falling unconscious from the beating that he received from Meliodas.

**~_Time Skip_~**

Naruto wakes up as he notices he is in a hospital and immediately groaned. He hates being in hospitals because of the sterile smell and the lack of competence of the doctors there.

Kakashi pops up on the window and notices that Naruto is awake. "Yo, Naruto," Kakashi says as he is staring at his book. Naruto looks at Kakashi and asks what happened to the mission. "Well after you went berserk, we disposed of Gato and his men and then we came back home," Kakashi says casually as he just turns another page in his book.

"What happened to Satsuki," Naruto asked softly. Kakashi closed his book and sighed. "She was only in a come-like state so she fine physically, but well you should go see her yourself about her mental state. Luckily, you're free to leave so you can go visit her at the Uchiha compound," Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he tore off the blankets and then shot out the window.

"Well, he definitely is going to get there quickly," Kakashi says casually as he signs Naruto out of the hospital and paid for the bills.

Naruto reached the Uchiha compound and noticed immediately that there was something different about it. Naruto walked through the gates and then a rush of black hair appeared in front of him and knocked him to the ground.

He feels tears on his shirt as he just stares in shock and then starts to hug her while rubbing her back smoothly. "You...you...you baka," Satsuki yells as she continues to cry on his chest. They stay like that for another hour with Naruto rubbing Satsuki's back comfortably and Satsuki crying on Naruto's chest.

**~_Time Skip~_**

Naruto and Satsuki were on Satsuki's bed as Satsuki was looking at the ground and Naruto was looking at Satsuki worriedly.

"So can you explain to me why you called me a baka and rammed into me," Naruto asks softly. Satsuki glares at him and asks angrily in tears, "You really don't know why I'm so mad at you. Well, I'll tell you why, when I woke up you were spasming and were screaming loudly as if you were in pain and now you're back to your usual self as if nothing had happened. I was fucking worried for you, and your just brushing it off, that's why I'm so fucking mad at you right now!"

Naruto was shocked at the revelation that Satsuki just gave him and just continued to rub Satsuki's back in shock as she continued to cry again.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you why I was probably spasming out of control, but not out here," Naruto responded. Satsuki just nodded and put the privacy seals up.

Naruto then tells Satsuki about the encounter he has with Meliodas and the and the beating he had with his fight against Meliodas.

While Naruto was telling his story, Satsuki was in shock that Naruto had such a powerful ancestor that could teach him how to use his bloodline.

At the end of the story, Satsuki sighed, deactivated the seals, and said shyly, "Okay, I forgive you, but we still need to talk about your response to my confession to you."

Naruto blushed to what she said and responded, "I love you too Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki's eyes widened and then she crashed her lips into his. Naruto's eyes widened and then started to deepen the kiss.

"Well I didn't expect this to happen," someone commented from Satsuki's door.

Naruto and Satsuki break apart and quickly look at the door and blush as Kakashi walks into the room.

"I just wanted to tell you two that we have a team meeting tomorrow to finally get our third member," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Satsuki's eyes widen in surprise and then remember that Sakura was kicked off due to her extreme fangirl tendencies.

Naruto and Satsuki ask Kakashi who their third member is and Kakashi replies with, "It is ...

**I hope you guys enjoyed that story. For those who are wondering about Naruto x Satsuki's its a work in progress since I am trying to find a good plotline for now. Anyways there is going to be a poll for who the final member should so be sure to vote in it. Anyways, Ill see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well it's going to be a ninja named Karin, she's a sensor ninja and just moved here from Kusa," Kakashi says as he looks at the two for their reactions.

Naruto looks happy that they will finally be able to take harder missions, but Satsuki looks concerned that their new member will try to steal her Naruto away, once she gets to know him. Naruto looks at Satsuki and notices that she was troubled.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to leave you Satsuki-chan," Naruto says while rubbing Satsuki's back. Satsuki acknowledges this and smiles at Naruto and then gestures for him to join her on her bed. Naruto smiles and then joins her on the bed. They say goodnight to each other and go to sleep as they cuddle with each other.

_~Next Morning~_

Naruto and Satsuki wake up and then start getting ready for the inevitable bell test that will happen due to them getting a new member on their squad. Satsuki goes ahead and starts to make breakfast for the two while Naruto finish up getting ready for the day.

Naruto walks into the kitchen and smells the food that Satsuki was cooking. "That smells really good Satsuki-chan," Naruto comments as he starts to get out plates and utensils to eat. Satsuki slightly blushes at the comment and just continues to cook breakfast for the two. After Satsuki finishes, they quickly eat and put away the dishes, and start heading to the training grounds by roof running.

Naruto and Satsuki arrive at the training grounds and immediately take notice of the red haired ninja that was blushing due to the high amount of chakra that Naruto had within him, but couldn't sense the nine tails. Kakashi appears and cheerfully says, ¨Well, time to get started. We will start ... now!¨

Naruto and Satsuki jump into the trees while Karin uses the _Hide Like a Mole Jutsu_ to hide and start moving away from Kakashi. Kakashi just pulls out his book and starts reading. Naruto and Satsuki both silently agree to go ahead and look for Karin and start heading towards her position with Satsuki guiding the both of them with her chakra sensing.

Karin, in the meanwhile, had just emerged from the ground and was starting to sense where everyone was located. She notices that Naruto and Satsuki were heading towards, probably to group up, and Kakashi was in the same place that he was when they had started. Naruto and Satsuki land in front of Karin and the three of them agree to team up in order to get the bells from Kakashi.

_~Meanwhile~_

_Kakashi was casually reading his book, when he notices three shurikens heading towards him at high genin level speeds. _Kakashi moves out of the way and then notices that it was Karin who threw the shurikens with a smirk on her face. His single eye widens as he feels a large amount of chakra behind him. He tries to use _Substitution Jutsu_, but notices that it isn´t working. He tries to feel his chakra, but his eyes widen once again that he has 2 chakra seals on him. Suddenly, the fireball poofs and reveals Naruto, who grabbed the bells and gave them to both Satsuki and Karin.

¨Well, well, that an interesting strategy Team 7, but when did you manage to put 2 chakra seals on me,¨ Kakashi asks curiously, as he didn't notice any hands touch him or any seals on the ground. Naruto smirks and just raises the shurikens that were thrown at him. Kakashi looks at the shuriken closely and notices that there were seals on the metal itself.

¨The seals are set to attach to the nearest source of chakra after they are thrown,¨ Naruto explains as he demonstrates by throwing the shuriken again at Kakashi. Kakashi lifts his headbands to reveal his sharingan and notices that the seal formula that was on the shuriken had lifted itself off the metal and made its way towards him. He jumps back to try to avoid it, but was shocked that instead of continuing on the path it was currently on, it had changed directions and followed him. He lets himself get hit and then just collapses to the ground due to the chakra seal.

Naruto walks over to Kakashi and unseals his chakra. ¨An interesting creation Naruto,¨ Kakashi comments and just smiles at Naruto. Naruto just smirks and grabs the shuriken that he just threw. ¨Well you are all dismissed,¨ Kakashi says and then disappears into thin air.

_~Hokage´s Office~_

Kakashi appears in the Hokage´s office and reports to the Sandamine. ¨Team 7 has passed with flying colors Hokage-sama,¨ the Sandamine just nods as if he had already expected this to happen. The Sandamine then smiles and says,¨Alright, let´s move to phase two.¨

_~Meanwhile~_

Naruto walked down the rocky road with Satsuki hand in hand. The sky was clear and the there was a small breeze that came by every so often.

"Naruto-kun, what do you want to do today with our day off," Satsuki asks with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, we could go eat out for breakfast and then go the the training grounds to go train for a bit," Naruto suggested to Satsuki as they arrived at Ichiraku and grabbed a seat. Satsuki nods to this and orders food for the both of them.

After eating lunch, Naruto and Satsuki start walking to training ground 7, when they see that Sakura was walking down the same street as them. Naruto and Satsuki's eyes widen and they try to move to a alley, but Sakura sees them and walks up to them angrily.

"You have got some nerve, Naruto-baka holding Satsuki-sama's hand," Sakura screeches to Naruto. Satsuki's eyes narrow at Sakura's comment and yells back,"Well, Naruto is my BOYFRIEND and I don't need a FUCKING LESBIAN like you in my LIFE! So just go away and NEVER COME NEAR ME or NARUTO-KUN again. Also don't send anyone near us either. SO LEAVE WHOREUNO!"

Sakura's eyes widen as she comprehends what Satsuki said to her and then she starts crying and runs off in the complete opposite direction from the couple.

"You know, you didn't have to be so harsh on her Satsuki-chan," Naruto says as he strokes Satskui's back as she tries to calm down from the yelling that she gave to Sakura. Satsuki just glares at him and tells him to just carry her to her house. Naruto nods and picks up Satsuki bridal style. Satsuki just blushes and buries her face in his chest as he carries her back to her house.

Naruto arrives at the Uchiha compound and notices that Satsuki fell asleep while he was carrying her to her house. Naruto just sighs and carries her to her room. He sets her down on the bed, tucks her in, and was about to leave, when Satsuki grabbed his wrist and told him to stay. Naruto sighs again and then joins Satsuki on the bed and falls asleep.

_~Next Morning~_

"AHHHHHH!" A scream ripped through the air, but was canceled by the noise cancelling seals. Satsuki was breathing heavily as she realizes that Naruto had slept in the same bed as her. Naruto wakes up in shock and then quickly jumps out of the bed as Satsuki is trying to calm down from the revelation that Naruto had slept in the same bed as her.

Naruto quickly apologizes and is about to run out of the room until Satsuki calls to him again. "Naru-kun, you didn't do anything did you," Satsuki asks menacingly. Naruto quickly shakes his head quickly and then the menacing aura disappears as if it was never there. "Ok, I'll go make breakfast now," Satsuki says cheerfully.

Naruto just stands there in shock as he comprehends that Satsuki had gone from being a demon to being the girl that he loved in the span of about a minute. He then just shakes his head and then goes to start getting ready for the day.

After breakfast and getting into their ninja gear, Naruto and Satsuki go roof jumping to get to training ground 7 quicker then just walking through the crowded streets. Naruto and Satsuki arrive at the training ground and greet Karin as she was leaning on a tree. Kakashi arrives in a sunshin and then just greets them with a casual"Yo".

Naruto, Satsuki, and Karin then ask Kakashi what they were going to do today for training. "We are going to climb trees." The trio face plant into the ground. Kakashi then chuckles at their reaction and then elaborates, "Without our hands." The trio's then widen in realization as they tell Kakashi that they already knew tree and water walking.

Kakash is surprised at Karin knowing the control exercises, but then realizes that such fine control was required from a sensor that had such a wide range like her. "Then since you guys know the basic exercises, then I guess that I will teach you guys waterfall walking and then work on taijutsu, and ninjutsu before we go on d rank missions."

At the realization of them having to do d rank missions, Naruto just creates 10,002 shadow clones and tells them to split into groups of three to do the d rank missions, so that they can train longer and not have to do the missions.

Kakashi face plants again as he couldn't exactly stop Naruto from using shadow clones to finish all the d rank. Kakashi then justs teaches the trio the basics of waterfall walking and how it was the combination of water walking and tree walking on a much higher scale and would require a lot more chakra then the previous exercises combined.

The trio spend 5 hours in figuring out how to do the exercise and then spend the next 2 hours in speeding up their hand seals in the middle of combat. Kakashi then dismisses them and they go ahead and go to their respective homes with Naruto carrying Satsuki back to their house again.

Naruto and Satsuki both decided that they should just stick to roof traveling from now on rather than stay on the streets and having to deal with Sakura again. Then Satsuki realized that they still had one small problem to deal with.

"Naruto-kun, what are we going to do about Hinata," Satsuki asks silently to not alert anyone that could be listening in their conversation. Naruto's eyes are just filled with confusion as he didn't have a single clue on what she meant about Hinata having to do with anything about their relationship.

Satsuki takes notice of this and then just sighs, "She has had feelings for you since before the academy and has been stalking you ever since she first met you." Naruto eyes change from curiosity, anger, and then he just sighed, "I guess we'll cross the bridge when we come to it." Satsuki just nods at this as they continue to go towards Team 7's training grounds.

They both groan as they realize that Hinata was hiding behind a tree rather poorly. Naruto and Satsuki smirk as they kiss each other passionatly and then decide to cuddle in front of the tree that Hinata was hiding in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NARUTO-KUN, UCHIHA BITCH," Hinata screams as she comes out of her hiding spot and interupts Naruto and Satsuki's romantic time. Naruto just sees red at this and fires back,"WELL MISS HYUUGA, SATSUKI-CHAN HERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! NOT YOU AND IT WILL NEVER BE YOU SEEING HOW YOU'RE ACTING RIGHT NOW. SO LEAVE NOW BEFORE I GET MORE PISSED OFF AT YOU THAN I AM RIGHT NOW!" Hinata then screams at Satsuki again,"YOU SEDUCED MY NARUTO-KUN AND CAUSED HIM TO ACT LIKE THIS DIDN'T YOU UCHIHA SCUM!" Naruto agains comes to her defense and fires back,"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU HYUUGA. IF YOU REALLY DID LOVE ME, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME WHEN I WAS BEATEN BY THE VILLAGERS, OR WHEN I WAS STARVING FROM LACK OF FOOD, OR HOW YOU NEVER ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, CONFIDENCE ISSUES OR NOT! IT DIDN'T MATTER IF I HAD A FRIEND WHO FAINTED ALL THE TIME AS LONG AS I HAD SOMEONE THAT I COULD ACTUALLY BE FRIENDS WITH!" Hinata gasps in shock and just says, "I thought th...that someone had been your fr...friend and I was just an outcast from your relationships." "YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT ME THE VILLAGE PARIAH ACTUALLY HAD FRIENDS, I WAS BEATEN, TORTURED, STARVED, AND BURNED JUST FOR EXISTING!" Naruto yells. "THEN CONSIDER ANY POSSIBILITY OF ANY RELATIONSHIP EXISTING BETWEEN US GONE AND DESTROYED IN PIECES."

"Now, Now Naruto don't you think you're a little to harsh on the poor girl Naruto," said Kakashi. Naruto just glares at him and storms of with Satsuki and leaving Hinata crying at Naruto's outburst. "You know that he wasn't serious with you right Hinata about the friendship part," Kakashi softly asks the sobbing girl.

"No, he...he was serious about it, the th...things I said about the...the Uchiha wasn't appropriate and even...even though I want to be...be with him th...that I can't help, but acknowledge what he said about everything." Hinata says after calming down for a bit.

~_Meanwhile with Naruto and Satsuki~_

"The nerve of those two is truly astounding isn't it Tsuki-chan," Naruto remarks when they arrive at the Uchiha compound. Satsuki blushes and nods at his statement. "Naru-kun, can you call by that again," Satsuki asks softly.

"You want me to call you Tsuki-chan," Naruto asks. Satsuki blushes again and nods. She suddenly grabs his hand and drags him over to her room. "Wha," Naruto comments as he is quickly dragged over to Satsuki's room.

Naruto just looks at Satsuki as she looks at Naruto and tells him to go change and then to come back. Naruto just nods at this and walks off to go change and then report back into Satsuki's room.

He comes back to Satsuki's room and he notices that Satsuki is sitting on her bed and just pats next to her on her bed. Naruto realizes what she wants to do and blushes as he walks over and starts to cuddle with Satsuki. They eventually fall asleep with each other in their arms .

_~The Next Morning~_

Naruto and Satsuki both wake up at 4 am and start their daily ritual. It was only half way through this ritual that their sleep-addled brain realized that they had both slept in the same bed with each other. They both blush at the realization of this and start moving awkwardly near each other.

"Ohayo Tsuki-chan," Naruto greets as he walks towards Satsuki and hugs her from behind. Satsuki blushes and greets him back before they start heading to Training ground 7.

Naruto and Satsuki both greets Karin, when they get to the training ground, and they all start to work on water walking while waiting for Kakashi.

_~3 hours later~_

Kakashi sunshins into Training ground 7 and notices that everyone was at the lake and working on their chakra control. "Finally, I have a team that's actually willing to improve rather than waiting for their sensei," Kakashi thinks proudly.

"Now, everyone come here," Kakashi calls to his team. They all notice him and walk over to him. "Well I have something to reveal to you all," Kakashi announces. The team nods and allows Kakashi to continue. "I notice that you all have actually taken the effort to improve yourselves and this is my test in seeing if you all were worthy of some actual training, and seeing how you all have been working on something, I think you all deserve to have some actual training." The team smiles at this and then sweats when they notice the aura around Kakashi and realize they are going to either die or come out of this more powerful than before. "Now, then time to start the tort... I mean training," Kakashi says with a cheerful tone while Team 7 are mentally crying.

Sparks fly off two blades as Naruto and Kakashi battle each other seemingly looking for the kill. Naruto sees a kunai flying towards him out of the corner of his eye and knocks it out of the way with his tanto. Kakashi comes in after Naruto knocks away the kunai and slashes at his throat.

Naruto's eyes widen, but then turn cold as he says, "Answer my will...Demon Sword Lostvayne!" A sword comes in flying and knocks the tanto away from his throat and flies into his hand. Kakashi's eyes widen at the appearance of the new sword, but continues to attack Naruto. Naruto and Kakashi dash to each other and clash. Tanto and shortsword meet and sparks fly off.

Naruto jumps as Kakashi tries to stab him and down slashes as he comes down at Kakashi. Kakashi rolls out of the way and quickly fires off a _Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder_, Naruto smiles at this and yells, FULL COUNTER. Kakashi's eyes widen as the attack was reflect right back at him and gets shocked with his own attack.

"This is over Kakashi-sensei," Naruto says as he puts Lostvane at Kakashi's throat. Kakashi sighs and agrees.

"Okay, Satsuki, Karin, you guys are all dismissed from training. Satsuki and Karin smile in relief as they didn't have to finish the other 150 pull-ups. Kakashi smiles at seeing their relief and continues,"You guys will finish the amount you had today and your given amount tomorrow."

Karin and Satsuki's face turn from relief to horror as they realized how much they would have to do tomorrow. Kakashi laughs at this, but quickly shuts up as he feels Naruto's cold and harsh aura.

"Satsuki, I'm going to train for another hour so don't wait for me," Naruto says in a cold tone as he shifts to his demon form. Satsuki just walks to Naruto and puts her head on his shoulder. Naruto just smiles at this and sits down, bringing Satsuki with him.

Naruto enters his mindscape and sees Meliodas standing in front of him. "Today, we are going to learn how far you can go with that demon form of yours," Meliodas says. Naruto nods at this and starts to increase his energy as his demon mark shifts from being its small symbol over his left eye towards a larger mark centered on the temple of his head.

Darkness starts to drape over Naruto's shoulders and he has now tripled his power from 40,000 to 120,000. "Now is this good for you, Meli-jiji," Naruto coldly comments. Meliodas's eyes are wide and then starts to smile as he shifts into his assault mode, turning his power to 250,000. "Yes, good Naruto. Now...," Meliodas eyes widen and yells at Naruto, "Naruto get out to the world right now! Satsuki's in danger!" Naruto nods at this and quickly gets out of his mindscape.

**_~Attempted Rape Warning~_**

Naruto quickly opens his eyes and realizes he's tied up and Satsuki is trying to fight off 5 chunnin level ninjas from putting their dick inside of her. Naruto turns on his demon mode and breaks out of his bonds and quickly dashes towards them. One of the chunnin notices him and swings a right hook at him. He ducks under it and counters with a punch to the face that instantly knocks him out cold. He turns to the one closest to Satsuki and disappears as he reappears knocking the man into the wall. He then grabs him and throws him at the first guy that he knocked out, and fires a Katon: Flame Balls Jutsu and fries both of their dicks to a crisp. He turns at the other three and knocks two of them into each other knocking them out and now turns to the last one. "Who ordered you to do this," Naruto says coldly as he lifts the man into the air by the throat.

_**~End of Attempted Rape~**_

"Like ... the ... hell, I'll tell...you...of...all...people...demon brat," the man says as he's being choked. "Well that's a shame," Naruto says coldly as he puts his other hand over the man and looks into his memories. His eyes narrow as he comes to realize that the civilian council had done this.

Naruto drops the man after he is done and turns back to Satsuki. She's curled into a ball and crying softly. Naruto gets out of his demon form and softly takes Satsuki into his arms. Satsuki leans into him and continues sobbing as she cries into Naruto's chest. Naruto brings Satsuki closer to him as he covers Satsuki with his darkness and jumps to go back to the Uchiha compound.

He lands back at their house and orders a shadow clone to go get Satsuki's clothes. The clone just nods at this and Naruto pops another 20 clones and orders them to patrol the perimeter for the rest of the night. Naruto carries Satsuki to their bed and puts her clothes next to her. Naruto leaves the room and hears Stsuki starting to change into her sleeping clothes.

Naruto makes dinner and knocks on Satsuki's door, she mumbles for him to come in and he starts feeding Satsuki. After he's done he goes and washes the dishes and then comes back into Satsuki's room. He tucks her in and is about to leave, but Satsuki grabs his arms and pulls him back to the bed. Naruto just goes along with this and lies in bed with her with Satsuki wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry, its been a while, been busy with life. This is just a sneak peak of the actual chapter so enjoy!**

6 Months have passed since Satsuki's attempted rape incident and lots of things have changed since then. Naruto and Satsuki have gotten closer since the incident and are both training harder than before. The hokage had used the incident ad an excuse to remodel the older district because of such, Naruto now lives with Satsuki in the Uchiha compound with Satsuki dragging him into bed with her every night.

Sakura, in the meanwhile, has realized her weakness in the team and is now learning how to be a field medic and a genjutsu master from Kurenai. She also managed to improve her taijutsu by mixing female ANBU styles with small genjutsu's to mess with her opponents coordination.

**Stats**

_Naruto:_

_Speed: Low Jonin_

_Strength: Mid Jonin_

_Chakra Capacity: High Kage_

_Chakra Control: High Chunin_

_Hand Seal Speed: Low Jonin_

_Tai: High Jonin_

_Nin: Low Kage_

_Gen: High Genin_

_Ken: Low Jonin_

_Satsuki:_

_Speed: Mid Jonin_

_Strength: Low Jonin_

_Chakra Capacity: Low Jonin_

_Chakra Control: Mid ANBU_

_Hand Seal Speed: Mid Jonin_

_Tai: High Jonin_

_Nin: Low Jonin_

_Gen: High ANBU_

_Ken: Low Jonin_

_Karin:_

_Speed: Mid Chinin_

_Strength: Mid Jonin_

_Chakra Capacity: Low Chunnin_

_Chakra Control: Mid Kage_

_Hand Seal Speed: Mid Chunnin_

_Tai: High Chunnin_

_Nin: Low Chunnin_

_Gen: Mid ANBU_

_Med: High Chunnin_

Naruto and Satsuki launch each other at Mid Chunnin speeds to each other. Naruto throws a punch at Satsuki's head, only for it to miss due to Satsuki ducking under it anf countering it with a roundhouse.

Naruto winces at the hit gets launched back and just backflips into a crouching position and fires off a Katon: Fireball Jutsu and rushes in with the fireball in front of him.

Satsuki blocks the fireball with a Suiton: Water Wall only for Naruto to come through the smoke and knocks her to the ground with a kunai at her throat.

"Do you yield," Naruto asks menacingly. Satsuki just nods and Naruto brightens to his usual cheerful self. Kakashi claps and comments on their spar and what they should do better in. Naruto and Satsuki smile at this and go on to do their chakra control exercises.

Kakashi smiles at his two students and just sighs when he thinks about his other student, Karin. After a month or two of training, she says that she wants to be stationed at the hospital because she wanted to be a field medic, but he knew that it was because it was too painful for her to see Naruto and Satsuki have so much fun with each other while she was put as a third wheel. Even so, Kakashi accepted the excuse and asked the Sandamine to station her at the hospital in order to let her become a field medic. However, he was proud of Karin for realizing her true path instead of going around aimlessly as a kunoichi.

_~5 Hours Later~_

Naruto and Satsuki fall on to the ground in exhaustion as their training is finally over. Kakashi smiles and dismisses the two and just sunshins to another area in the training ground in order to start his own training. Naruto gets up first and starts to carry Satsuki back to the compound. Satsuki snuggles into his chest as she continues to sleep off from the rigorous training that they had both done.

Naruto arrives at the compound and gently sets Satsuki on her bed and goes to change into his sleeping wear. He comes back to find Satskuki rolling around furiously. He quickly runs towards Satsuki and hugs her while rubbing on her back. Satsuki tightens up at first, but then relaxes and stops rolling around, instead she starts cuddling into Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiles in relief and goes to sleep and towards his mindscape.

_~Naruto's Mindscape~_

"Yo Meliodas-ji," Naruto says as he appears inside his mindscape. Meliodas acknowledges his presence and starts walking towards him slowly while activating his Assault mode. Naruto smiles and does the same as he also starts slowly walking towards Meliodas.

Meliodas swings a right haymaker at Naruto, who ducks and starts to swing a left hook before Meliodas notices it and blocks it with his knee. Meliodas raises said knee and kicks Naruto in the stomach, knocking him out of breath for a moment. Naruto uses the momentum of the kicks to backflip and fires a hell blaze and rushes in behind it. Meliodas wipes away the hell blaze with a full counter, but fails to notices Naruto duck under the hell blaze and counters with a right uppercut to Meliodas's chin.

Naruto follows it up by disappearing into the air and punches Meliodas back to the ground. He appears again at the floor and is immediatly hit with a left cross into the body and is launched back for a moment before he comes flying back at Meliodas with darkness wings. He throws a right cross as Meliodas throws a left cross and they both hit each other at the same time.

They are both launched back and Meliodas comes back towards Naruto faster than before and throws a right jab, which Naruto ducks under and counters with a right punch to the gut. He then follows this with a left cross, right hook to the body, and is about to finish with a right uppercut before Meliodas signals for him to stop.

Meliodas and Naruto both revert to their normal forms and Meliodas smiles at the confused look on his successor, "This was to see if you were ready for the next thing that you are going to learn and it's not from me, but from a really old friend of mine." Naruto's look slowly changes from confusion to understanding and then to sadness.

"I see that you realized what will happen to me don't you," Meliodas sadly says. Naruto just nods at this and slowly walks towards Meliodas. He gives Meliodas a hug and he just returns the favor as he starts to glow white and fade away. "Naruto, these past few months have been the best that I have something to both say and give to you," Meliodas says as he separates from Naruto. "Naruto, we all die someday, but as long as someone keeps a person's wish alive, they won't truly die," Meliodas says and then puts a hand on Naruto's head. "Now I am not as good as Gowther with this, but hopefully this works." Naruto's look of confusion from these words change to understanding as he receives all the memories and combat experience that Meliodas ever had in his life.

Naruto sniffs as he sees the final particles showing Meliodas's previous presence disappear. Naruto just wipes his eyes one last time before he turns around to face his new mentor. A floating boy with a spear to the right of him and a small chubby face is all Naruto sees before he wakes up again.

_~Real_ World~

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and sees Satsuki cuddling into his chest. He smiles about this and summons a shadow clone and does a Kawarimi no Jutsu with it. He goes out of the room and gets into his shinobi gear and orders a shadow clone to make breakfast.

_~Satsuki's POV~_

I wake up slowly to see Naru-kun, stroking my hair and motioning for me to get up. I just groan at this and then he just smirks and dispels. My eyes widen at this as I hear the shower running. Redness clouds every my vision as I quickly grab my gear and rush to the other bathroom in the house to get ready.

_~Naruto's POV~_

I come out of the shower as both memories from my shadow clones rush into my head. I shake this off as I start to wonder if Meli-jiji was happy and with Elizabeth and I start to wonder as I get dressed, who is my new sensei.

"It can't be Diane, or Escanor because both of them are to huge to consider with the size of that guy, but who could it possibly be. Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out later." Naruto and Satsuki both walk into the kitchen together. They quickly greet each other, grab breakfast and rush out the door to reach the training grounds.

_~Third Person~_

Naruto and Satsuki arrive to see Karin working on her taijutsu kata. They both smile at this and rush in to do a surprise attack. Karin notices a little to late and just closes her eyes in preparation for the impact, but when she doesn't feel the hit, she opens her eyes to see Naruto and Satsuki smiling at her reaction. Karin eyes widen and then tries to bonk them both, but both of them move out of the way laughing.

Kakashi pops up in a shunshin and notices that his team was laughing at each other and smiles at this. "Yup, they're ready for this." Kakashi intervenes at their amusement, "Well, what do we have here, and here I thought that you guys would care enough to listen to me about the chunnin exams." Naruto and Satsuki quickly stiff their laughter, while Karin takes a minute to calm down to a slight chuckle.

Naruto, Satsuki, and Karin quickly take the papers from Kakashi and write their signatures on them before giving it back to Kakashi. Kakashi dismisses them and quickly shunshins away. The three simply shrug before Karin and the couple split to their own different ways.

Naruto walks in hand with Satsuki and is about to reach their compound before he senses something very dark in the area. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouts, while Satsuki is left in the dark. A short man with a sword at his hip appears in front of Naruto. Naruto eyes widen as he recognizes the demon mark, but its on the opposite side as his ancestor. "Oh, well, you wouldn't know of the term, the Ten Commandments, would you?" Naruto's eyes widen at this as he shifts into assault mode and charges at the mysterious man.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, the actual chapter is taking a lot longer due to some writer blocks and life. I will try to get the actual chapter soon, but no promises. Ja ne.**


	4. Rewrite Coming (Berserker1003)

Hey guys, sorry for not updating, but I've come to realize that I lost sight of what I was originally writing when making this story; rushing the plot, not very many quality fights and so on. This will go for all of my story and I am going to do a complete redo all of my story's instead of What if Goku had Ultra Instinct and kept it a secret, because I consider it as finished and I might come back to it someday, but for now, all of my other story's will get a complete redo. I will also probably make more one-shots in the middle to add some content to the new account, but that's only for a break from what I am writing and may or may not relate to the main storylines of my works.


End file.
